1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept of the present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery packs are generally classified into a hard battery pack and an inner battery pack based on how a secondary battery is mounted to a case. The hard battery pack forms a part of an electronic device to which the battery pack is mounted. On the other hand, the inner battery pack is covered with a separate cover in the state that it is mounted in the interior of an electronic device.
The inner battery pack has recently been widely used because of advantages of easy design, cheap manufacturing cost and high compatibility.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.